From Snobby to Sexy
by Sympathy Heart
Summary: Basic High School days for some of my favorite characters. typical High School love & drama. There is a hobo in this story! Get ready for major life lessons!


From Snobby to Sexy

Author's Note: Okay, you'll have to forgive me because I had a sugar rush when I got this idea. This is a one-shot story so please forgive me if it's lame. Well, here goes nothing. I'm also basing this story on Earth instead of Care-A-lot, okay. This story also tells about life of teenagers in high school.

Cheer was just as ordinary in high school as all the other students. She had an amazing singing voice, a soprano, and she won every competition she was in. All of her friends loved her and admired her for her attitude and her looks. Some people thought she was just a snob but she disregarded them and continued on with her daily life. After school she went over to her friend's house and they worked on their homework together and went for a walk to find cute boys to chat with. She thought she was living the good life when her world would be changed when a new student came to her class. She would learn that everything didn't revolve around her and that she would have to change her style of things to get this new student to like her. This is the story of how her senior year of high school changed when Champ came into her life.

It was Tuesday afternoon at Belleview High School and Cheer hurried down the hallway to her US History class that was on the other side of the building. Along the way she ran into her friend Wish and knocked her over so she stopped and helped her up. Both of them sprinted to the room and skidded to a halt inside it right when the tardy bell rang. They took their seats by each other and took out last night's homework and laid it on their desk for the teacher to pick up when he came around to collect it. After the teacher took up the homework he assigned chapter ten questions for the daily work. Everyone immediately got started on it, in fear that it was due at the end of the hour. While they were working the teacher was assigning a textbook to a new student that had transferred to the school.

"Excuse me. I'd like to introduce a new student that will be joining us from Oklahoma." He announced and then yelled at two students who were talking. "Hey! I'm talking, so shut up!"

The new student smirked and shifted his weight.

"Now I want you to make him feel welcome." The teacher leaned over and whispered into the new students ear. "Just go find a seat, but I'd avoid the ones by the boys in the back if I were you."

Meanwhile Wish and Cheer were busy getting answers off of each other. When the teacher introduced the new student Wish looked up star struck and leaned over to her friend.

"Check out the new guy. He's totally hot."

"What?" Cheer looked up at the new student and did a double take. "You're wrong. He's totally gorgeous!"

"I told you. And by the way, the Kentucky Derby isn't in Oregon."

"Where is it then?"

"Kentucky. That's why it's called the _Kentucky_ Derby."

"Oh."

The new student walked around, trying to find a place to sit but none of them was empty. All of a sudden Cheer shoved Wish out of her chair and she hit the ground with a loud thud. The new student walked over, helped Wish up, and then sat down.

"Uh! How rude!" Wish scoffed and grabbed her book and binder.

"Oh sorry. Is this your seat?" The new student asked and got out of the chair.

"Yeah, but you can sit there now since Miss Press over here wants you to sit there." She tramped over to the seats by the rowdy boys in the corner. The boys started to mess with her hair and touch her. "Touch me again and I'll deck you or rack you. Pick one."

The new student put his binder under his desk and started working on homework from another class. Cheer leaned over and looked at the worksheet he was working on and pointed at a question.

"That's the Quadratic Formula."

"Oh, really? Are you sure it's not the Pythagorean theorem?" He asked sarcastically.

"What? Isn't that the one with the triangles?"

"Si, Sonorita."

"You can speak Japanese?" She asked, shocked.

"It's Spanish! Jeez, are you a dumb blond or something?"

"No! By the way, what's your name?" She asked indignantly.

"Champ Rogers, why?"

"Just curious. Mine's Cheer Marie Worchester of the Tennessee Worchesters."

"Fascinating. Now can I do my work so I don't have homework?"

"Well fine! If you don't want to go out with me." Cheer flipped her hair over her shoulder and snorted.

"I don't go out with preppy snobs."

Everyone laughed at her and some made rude comments. The teacher walked up to the board and wrote SHUT UP AND GET TO WORK! in big letters. When the students read it they quickly got back to work on their questions because he said that they were due at the end of the hour.

At lunch that afternoon Cheer and Wish reserved a seat for all of their friend's and Champ. Their menu was sirloin steak, mozzarella sticks, red velvet cake, and virgin pina coladas. When Champ showed up his eyes popped wide and he looked stunned.

"How the heck did you get that?" He asked.

"Our parents are rich and we have personal cooks, so we get what we want." Cheer said.

"Okay, whatever." He sat down and started to eat a piece of deer jerky.

The girls watched with disgusted looks on their faces and Cheer got up and grabbed Wish's arm and pulled her to the bathroom. When they walked in a group of girls ran out so they wouldn't have to listen to their rude teasing.

"What was that that he was eating?" Cheer almost puked.

"I don't know and I don't want to know." Wish put on some peach lip gloss and black eyeliner.

After they finished in the bathroom they went back to the cafeteria and stopped when they saw that Champ wasn't at the table. They looked around for him and then saw him outside, sitting on a bench so they headed out to the courtyard. When they got outside he got up and walked away from them. Cheer glanced over at Wish and then sprinted after him in her high heels from Chanel Company. She finally caught him in the pool house a few yards from the courtyard. She panted heavily and he just stared at her like she was stupid.

"You okay? You look like you just swallowed a bug." Champ commented and walked to the boy's changing room. He turned around when he heard her following him. "I have to go change if you don't mind."

"I know." She smiled slyly and walked over to the girl's room.

A few minutes later he was doing laps in the pool. He had done two of them when there was a big splash at the end of the pool. Cheer swam up to him and treaded water for a few seconds before doing a front flip.

"If you think you're impressing me you're not." He sighed and dove straight down to the bottom of the pool and came back up, but when he did he grabbed Cheer by the legs and dragged her under the water. She freaked and shot back up. He came back up and started laughing.

"That was not funny!" She yelled.

"That was gold. You should have seen your face."

Cheer snorted and slipped under the surface of the water. A few seconds later Champ shot up and whined in pain. Cheer came back up and glared at him with a relaxed expression then moved away from him in case he decided to drown her.

"I'll teach you to mess with me. That's called payback." She sneered.

"That's what I call messing with my personal space."

Right then Wish walked in and smiled. She stood there for a few seconds and then spoke.

"Class started ten minutes ago."

"Oh crap! I can't be late!" Champ shot out of the pool, followed by Cheer.

By the time they had changed Wish was gone so they ran to the main building to get their government books and then to get to class. When they reached the classroom Cheer tripped and fell onto her back. Then Champ fell over her and landed in a very bad position on top of her. The class laughed and some gasped.

"There will be no PDA in this classroom! Detention!" The teacher shouted.

"You've got to be kidding!" Champ got up and the teacher handed him a pink slip.

Before they had time to argue both of them were halfway down to the office. Meanwhile back in the room the students were talking about what had happened. Then Wish made a point to the teacher.

"Are you insane! You just sent them to the same room!"

"So?"

"Obviously you don't remember what Cheer is capable of. She made out with her track coach last year!"

"Oh. That's not good."

Meanwhile, in the office…

Cheer was putting on make up while Champ was busy banging his head on the wall. Cheer looked up at him and then went back to putting on lip gloss. Right then the principal walked in and he didn't look happy.

"We have the rule about no PDA for a reason and it looks like you don't care about it, so now you can stay here until after school. Have a nice day." He said and went back to his office.

"I'm going to kill you." Champ said to Cheer.

"I'm too pretty to kill." She shot back.

"Don't talk to me."

"Hmm. Well fine!"

That evening when Champ got home he stormed into the house and shoved his older brother, Seth, out of the way. When he passed his dad he handed him the pink slip and went to his room. A few minutes later he heard a loud, angry yell.

"Champion Cornelius Rogers!"

"Great." He mumbled and went back out to the living room.

When he arrived in the living room his father was standing by the T.V. and he was a darker shade of red than his normal color of scarlet.

"How the…how did you get detention on the first day of school?!"

"It wasn't my fault! This preppy chick made me late…and…and I accidentally fell on top of her."

His father crossed his arms over his chest.

"The teacher thought it was PDA! I just fell in a place I didn't mean to."

"You're grounded. Now get out there and shovel out all of the horse stalls. When you're finished with that you can wash Bob."

"Not the pig!" Champ complained.

"Get your butt out there or I'll kick it out there."

"I'd like to see you try."

A few seconds later he landed on the ground outside. He picked himself up and then heard a sound like a woman was being tortured. He turned around and saw the farm's male peacock coming after him. The peacock didn't like him ever since the day it was born.

"Oh. Crap." Champ said to himself and ran, with the peacock right behind him.

Thirty minutes later he was hard at work shoveling out one of the stalls after being mauled by the peacock. While spreading new hay in the stall a young cow walked up behind him and bit him.

"Ow! One day I'm going to eat you. Just wait until you're asleep. I'll sneak up and I'll strangle you." He teased the little steer.

While he was washing Bob a pink Corvette pulled up and Cheer stepped out of it. Champ sighed and walked over to the fence.

"Ew! What's that smell?" She griped.

"That's the stench of hard labor after getting grounded for a detention." He said sarcastically.

"It smells like a farm."

"That's because this is one." He flicked some mud off of his arm. "You want to help wash Bob since you're the one who got me into this?"

"Who's Bob?"

A few minutes later they were standing outside of the pig's pen.

"This is Bob." Champ introduced.

"I don't do pigs." She stepped away from the pen.

"He's very friendly. Go over and rub his belly."

"I ain't touching any part of that pig."

"Do you want to brush down the horses?"

"No. Those things are gross."

He looked down and saw that she was wearing high heels, a short denim skirt, and a green tube top.

"Going to a wedding?" He asked and then laughed.

"No. Actually I came over here to ask you a question."

"I'm not going out with you." He said flatly.

"Not that! I came to ask you if you could sing with me at the show Friday. My male lead just quit on me."

"You want me to sing with you?"

"Yes. It's just this once. If you say yes to this then we need to start practicing tonight."

"I just can't leave. I'm grounded." He sat down on the hood of the old farm truck and continued. "I'll tell you what, if you help me out here for the rest of the week I'll try to convince my dad to let me go."

"All you want me to do is help you out here for the rest of the week and you'll come with me?" She hopped up and down excitedly and then stopped.

"That's what I just said." He rolled his eyes and hopped down off of the truck. "Come with me."

They walked up to the house and went inside. As soon as they walked in the kitchen his father showed up.

"Who's she, and what do you want?"

"Dad this is Cheer Worchester and she's the one who got me into detention." Champ explained.

"Hey!" Cheer objected.

"What do you want?"

"Would it be okay if she helped me here for the rest of the week?"

"Why?"

"She needs me to help her with a school deal for this Friday and I need to go practice for it."

"Alright go, but she better show up every day." His dad warned.

They ran out to her car and he hopped into the driver's seat.

Friday finally arrived and Cheer was a nervous wreck and Champ was as calm as a lamb. Cheer kept checking the instruments and then went to get dressed in her blue dress. As soon as she got back they had to go out on stage.

"Now give it up for Cheer Worchester and her partner, Champ Rogers, who will be singing Don't Go Breaking My Heart." The principal announced.

"Okay, here we go." Cheer sighed and they walked out onto the stage.

The music started and they started singing.

"_(Don't…don't…don't go breaking)_

_Don't go breaking my heart._

_I couldn't if I tried._

_Oh, honey, if I get restless._

_Baby, you're not that kind._

_Oooh._

_Nobody knows it (nobody knows it)._

_Right from the start,_

_I gave you my heart._

_Ohh, baby._

_You know I gave you my heart._

_Don't go breaking my heart._

_I won't go breaking your heart._

_Oh, don't go breaking my._

_Don't go breaking my._

_Don't go breaking my heart._

_And nobody told us._

'_Cause nobody showed us._

_Come on baby, it's up to us now._

_Oooh, I think we can make it._

_Oooh._

_And nobody knows it (nobody knows it)._

_Right from the start,_

_I gave you my heart._

_Oh baby._

_You know I gave you my heart._

_Don't go breaking my heart._

_I won't go breaking your heart._

_Oh, don't go breaking my._

_Don't go breaking my._

_Don't go breaking my heart._

_Oooh._

_You put the sparks to flame._

_I've got your heart in my sight._

_Oooh._

_Nobody knows it (nobody knows it)._

_When I was down._

_I was a clown._

_Right from the start._

_I gave you my heart._

_Oh, baby._

_I gave you my heart._

_(Don't…don't…don't…don't go breaking)._

_I won't go breaking._

_Oh, don't go breaking my heart._

_I won't go breaking your heart._

_Oh, don't go breaking my._

_Don't go breaking my._

_Don't go breaking my heart._

_Ooh whoa._

_Ooh yeah._

_I won't go breaking your heart._

_Oh, don't go breaking my._

_Don't go breaking my._

_Don't go breaking my heart."_

When they finished the entire auditorium gave them a standing ovation. Cheer almost had tears in her eyes while Champ walked off stage without saying anything. After the show was over and everyone was leaving Cheer went to look for him. She finally caught him out in the parking lot, heading to his truck.

"Hey, wait up!" She called and ran up to him.

"What?" He took out his keys and looked at her.

"I just wanted to say thanks for helping me with the show. I really thought you did great."

"Uh huh. Thanks for helping me with the farm work."

"It was okay, I guess. Listen, every Saturday I have to walk my Yorkshire terrier and I was wondering if you'd like to bring your dog?" Cheer glanced down at her hands and then back up at his face.

"Sure. Besides, Roxy needs some exercise."

"Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow. Meet me at my house."

"Alright." He got into his truck and pulled out of the parking lot.

The next day Cheer was waiting outside on her front lawn when Champ walked up with his Siberian husky. The two dogs sniffed each at each other before they decided that each other was fine.

"Let's go so I can start dragging Roxy." Champ sighed and prodded his dog with his foot.

"Alright, but I'm leading." She stood up and yanked on her dog's leash.

"You're going to be leading by a couple of yards because this dog is slower than a snail. Let's go Roxy!"

They walked down the sidewalk at a slow pace. Cheer's dog was trying to pull away from her and Champ had to use all of his strength to drag Roxy along.

"Why doesn't she like walking?" She looked back at them and stopped.

"Because my parents don't care that they have a fifty pound dog living in their house." He grunted and finally stopped moving.

"Why don't we stop so you can rest?" She laughed and picked up her little dog.

They decided to let the dogs run around so they let go of their leashes. Roxy and Cheer's dog ran off toward a pond and jumped right in.

"Now she runs." Champ scoffed at his dog.

A little while later while the dogs weren't around and Champ and Cheer took that opportunity to get some talking done. They walked under a weeping willow to get out of the summer heat. Cheer took a satin hair tie out of her purse and put her hair up in a ponytail while Champ watched her with an interest. She looked over at him and then away again. Right when she was about to say something the dogs ran up and ran around their owners, tying them up in their leashes. A few seconds later the dogs were happily licking each other behind the ear.

"I guess we're a bit tied up at the moment." Champ laughed.

"I guess so." Cheer looked down at the leashes and over at the dogs.

Champ and Cheer stood where they were for a minute and then their eyes meet. Cheer looked down to keep the situation from being too awkward. She looked over at the dogs and they were touching noses. She started to yell at her dog but Champ stopped her. He had obviously seen them. Before she could do anything he pulled her up to him and kissed her on the lips. She thought she was in heaven, but at that moment Wish walked up.

"Ooh, la, la! What do we have here?"

They suddenly broke apart and blushed. Cheer had to do the explaining since Champ was trying to untangle them. Wish didn't pay attention because she was busy worrying about what she was going to say.

"Why are you here, Wish?" Cheer asked curiously.

"That's what I was going to tell you. I was at the mall shopping and when I left I saw this hobo hot-wire my car and take it." She explained.

"A hobo took your car?" Champ repeated and burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"You're right. It's freakin' hilarious!"

Wish smacked him and she looked at her watch. She started to pace back and forth when her car drove by. They saw that the driver was wearing tattered clothes and looked like he hadn't shaved in a year.

"Hey Wish, isn't that your car?" Cheer questioned.

"And wasn't that a hobo driving it." Champ finished.

Wish gave them a look and held up her arms. "I told you. But did you believe me, nooo."

"Sorry. It just didn't seem real." Cheer apologized.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"I say you whack him and take your car back." Champ suggested.

"Yeah, I'm gonna walk up to a moving car, jerk open the door, and punch out a hobo. Brilliant."

"It was just a suggestion."

"A very stupid one at that." Cheer put in.

"I thought you liked my ideas since you almost swallowed my face earlier." He shot back.

"Exnay on the isskay." She glared at him.

About an hour later they were at the police department to see what they should do about the car. The police officer they were talking to didn't believe what they said happened so he had to go get the police chief.

"You say a hobo hot-wired your car and drive off with it?" The chief asked again and laughed.

"Yes. I saw him. What can I do to get it back?" Wish questioned.

"How about you get some more sleep?"

After that the three friends left the police department disgruntled. Wish was ready to kill the hobo and Cheer had to hold her back.

"Flat foots!" Wish spat and kept walking.

They walked along a road and tried to keep Wish from losing it. She was crying so loudly that both of the dogs were howling. Champ was on the verge of strangling Wish but Cheer was between them.

"Ooh, someone has too much testosterone in his system." Wish teased.

"Watch it!"

Right when they were about to go over to Cheer's house, or mansion I should say, they heard a loud crash so they ran over to the crash site and that was when Wish completely broke down. They watched as the hobo got out of her demolished car. Wish ran over to him and tackled him to the ground. She put him in a headlock and then kicked the tar out of him.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Champ asked, horrified.

"No. The dude took her car." Cheer said in a resigned tone.

"She's going to kill him!"

"He's a hobo. He's got nothing to lose."

"His life!" Champ ran over to Wish and the hobo and grabbed her. "Help me Cheer!"

"This is her battle."

"Get over here!"

"Fine." She walked over and stood by the brawl. "What do you want me to do?"

"Don't just stand there!"

All of a sudden Wish swung her fist down to hit the hobo. "I got him! Take that hobo! Nobody, and I mean nobody messes with Wish Ellen Gates. Great, great granddaughter of Bill Gates!"

"That wasn't the hobo." Champ squealed and crawled along the ground to get away from the fight.

"Oh, oops. Sorry Champ, I guess I missed." Wish apologized after she realized what had happened.

"Ya think?"

Before they had time to stop Wish all of them found themselves back at the police station, only they were in trouble for beating up the hobo. Champ was still in quite a bit of pain from Wish nailing him down south and he was trying not to strangle her. Cheer was in tears and kept pacing around the room. Wish on the other hand wanted to take another go at the hobo who was on the other side of the room. Right then the police officer they had talked to earlier walked in to talk to them.

"Didn't I just see you three here earlier?"

"Yes. We came to report that a hobo, that hobo…" Wish pointed over at the hobo sitting on the other side of the room. "Hot-wired my car and drove off with it."

"You weren't kidding. You just caught a sex offender charged with numerous accounts of crimes."

"Oh, that makes me feel a whole lot better."

"You're free to go."

"What about my car?"

"You can afford a new. You're related to Bill Gates."

The next week was the big dance for all of the seniors at Belleview High School so everyone was busy getting ready for it. Cheer and Wish had bought a brand new outfit for it and went to get a manicure before the dance. When they got back to Cheer's mansion they locked her bedroom door and got dressed. Wish was wearing tight-fitting leather pants with a yellow sequined spaghetti strap top. She was also wearing her expensive leather stiletto-heeled knee-high boots. Cheer on the other hand was wearing a super short denim skirt that was embellished with diamonds. Her shirt was a metallic fuchsia midriff that was sure to get her a lot of attention. Her shoes were five inch fuchsia high heels with diamond buckles.

"We are going to rock this dance. Ashley Wilkinson can not touch this." Cheer bragged as they walked up to the front doors of the gym.

As soon as they walked in the entire crowed parted and cheered for them. They walked up to their dates, Champ and Defender Audubon, and the boys' mouths dropped open. They girls just waited for them to calm down and then they dragged them over to a group of girls over by the refreshments table.

"Look who it is, ladies. It's the preps themselves." A girl named Ashley Wilkinson sneered.

"Ouch! That really hurt. Not!" Cheered shot back and flipped her hair.

Champ walked up and stood by Cheer to back her up. He wrapped his arm around her waist and glared at the other girl.

"Oh that's so cute. Who's he, your date?"

"Yes I am. And if you have a problem with it you can answer to me." Champ warned.

"Ooh, touch-y." The other girl smirked and walked away.

Cheer and the others walked onto the dance floor and decided to make the most out of their last year of high school together. This was a night none of them were going to forget because while they were talking one of Champ's contacts popped out and fell down Cheer's shirt. The others saw what had happened and were wondering what he was going to do. He considered getting it but was afraid she might get the wrong impression. He finally decided to get it but when he went to get it she turned and saw him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"My contact kinda fell down your shirt." He explained sheepishly.

"O-kay."

"Oh he wouldn't." Wish said when she saw what he was getting ready to do. "He would."

All of a sudden his hand shot down her top and she gasped.

"I know you love me, but this is a little much."

"You and me goin' fishin' dark, lyin' on our backs and countin' the stars. Where the cool grass grows." He sang. "I got."

"That's not your contact! And the last time I checked those were mine. Thank you."

While everyone was busy laughing at the scene Cheer ran out of the gym in tears with Wish right behind her. All Champ could do was stand on the spot while the other students mocked him and made rude comments about the whole incident. Later that night the four friends walked home along the lit street until they got back to Cheer's place. She started to head up the driveway but Champ laid a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to stare at him.

"What?" She questioned.

"Do you want me to walk you to the door." He asked and dropped his arm by his side.

All Cheer could do was turn around and glare at him. "Don't you think you've caused enough trouble?"

"I'm sorry! Get over it."

"No! I will never get over what you did, you…you…you…oh forget it!"

"Everyone was right about you, Cheer Worchester! You are nothing but a snobby prep."

Wish's mouth dropped open and watched as the two yelled at each other until they were out of breath. Then Champ finished by one, quick yell.

"Cheer, you are so stuck up that no one would ever think of going out with you, but I can't stand it any longer. I love you, Cheer!"

Her hand covered her mouth and Defender had to catch Wish to keep her from hitting the ground after she had fainted from shock of what Champ had said. Cheer had to take several large breaths to calm herself down but the information was too much for her to handle so she had to sit down on the driveway. After Wish regained consciousness she ran up to Cheer's house and came back a few minutes later with a large, fluffy pillow and a glass of water. When she got back to the others she gave the items to Cheer and then sat down next to her. The guys stood a few yards away to give the girls their spaces and to discuss what had just happened. While Defender lectured Champ on what not to say or do around women that might upset them, Champ's mind was in another universe.

"Uh dude, did you hear me?" Defender questioned when he realized that Champ wasn't listening.

"Huh? Oh no, what'd you say?" Champ replied after coming to attention.

"I said you never, _never _say 'I love you' right after you shove you hand down a girl's shirt without their permission."

"Now you tell me."

"It's common sense."

"Oh."

On the last day of school all of the students were getting ready for senior graduation that would take place in the evening. Cheer had her hair done up into a French twist and then she put on her cap and gown. Once all of the seniors were ready they got in order the way they were graduating. Out in the audience the rest of the students and parents were waiting anxiously to see their teenager walk across the stage with their diploma. When everything was ready they walked out to the seats and sat down in the chairs. About three minutes later the principle and other adults walked out onto the stage to award the students their diplomas.

"We have had another wonderful year with these students and it will be sad to see them leave us after all they've done. I have to admit that these are very hard working kids and deserve these diplomas. And now, without further ado, let's congratulate our seniors." He looked down at the first diploma and smiled. "Now this first student has worked very hard since the day he arrived at this school about a month ago. Champion Rogers."

The audience cheered like mad as Champ walked across the stage and received his diploma. A little while later Cheer graduated fifteenth in class and was ready to celebrate with the rest of the others. After the ceremony the four friends met outside of the gym and got in Champ's new red Dodge Ram.

"I call shotgun!" Cheer announced and hopped into the front passenger seat.

They would be going to Las Vegas for a week to celebrate and then onto a college to get their degrees.

Four years later in their home in Oklahoma Champ was sitting on the couch, thumbing through photo albums from high school when a voice rang out from another room.

"Champion Cornelius Rogers! Where are you?" Cheer called and then walked into the living room. "Ah. There you are."

She was carrying a little baby girl and was showing an enlarged belly since she was obviously pregnant with twins. She waddled over to the couch and sat down next to him. The little baby was an exact replica of her mother and she cooed as her mother tickled her.

"Remember this shot?" Champ asked and pointed to a picture of the four of them at the senior dance.

"Yes. That was the night you plunged your hand down my shirt when you dropped your contact down it."

"Yep. Good times."

"Not for me. You know, I wonder what every happened to that hobo that crashed Wish's car?"

"Who knows? Maybe he's in a penitentiary."

"Nice. Well, it's not going to be long before these little ones are going to get here." She laid her hand on her belly and smiled. "They're not even born yet and they're already starting to fight. In fact, I think the girl just kicked the boy."

"I love you." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss and then got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To wash Bob. He's starting to smell."

Cheer laughed and then pushed herself up off of the couch. She started to walk out of the room and then stopped. He turned around when he didn't hear her and raised and eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"The babies are coming."

THE END 


End file.
